Viendo a un ángel
by KassOrtizdeZarate
Summary: Este es un fic de Twilight dedicado a Little.Sweet.Vampire, mi escritora favorita, y por hacerme el gran favor de dedicarme en parte un cap. de su obra maestra! Además de que es su cumpleaños.
1. Conociendole

**Empezaré diciendo que este es mi primer fic de Twilight. Segundo, hoy es 19-11-09, por eso lo subo, y am, lo más importante. Va dedicado a todos mis lectores y lectoras y a una escritora en especial: ¡****95****! hoy es su cumpleaños!! leed sus obras maestras. Yo estoy que no duermo esperando sus actualizaciones. Si os gusta Twilight… Leer sus fics. No os arrepentiréis.**

**Por cierto, estos personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer. Cualquier parecido con otro fic será pura casualidad.**

* * *

Me desperté por la mañana, muy tranquila. Iba a llegar tarde al instituto. Charlie me esperaba abajo con el desayuno preparado.

-Bella cariño.-Dijo guiándome a la mesa.-Pensé que todavía no te habías despertado.

-¿Es muy pronto?-Pregunté.

-No, no. Es la hora perfecta. Me voy ya. ¿Te puedes arreglar sola?

-Sí papá, no te preocupes, llegarás tarde al trabajo.

Vi salir a mi padre de casa, y un minuto después, oí el coche alejarse.

-Tengo la casa para mí sola.-Pensé. Me levanté y cuidadosamente y metí los libros de clase en la mochila. Después me quedé quieta, esperando a que fuera la hora de ir al instituto.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Jessica me recogió. Bajé con cuidado la rampa y me subí al coche.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-¿Estás preparada para tu primer día de instituto?

-Sí, creo. No soporto que me miren.

-No te preocupes, Bella, nadie te va a mirar mal. La noticia de tu llegada ya se ha extendido.

-Genial.-Dije sarcásticamente.

-Oh, vamos Bella, se optimista. ¡Ah, ya hemos llegado!

Cerré los ojos y me preparé para salir y exponerme. Abrí la puerta, agarré fuerte mi mochila, y asegurándome de que no había nada con lo que pudiera tropezar, bajé del coche, ocultando mi cara con el pelo. La campana sonó, y todos se precipitaron a la puerta a conocer a sus nuevos profesores.

Las clases pasaron tranquilas, hasta llegar la hora de comer, cuando Jessica y yo, agarradas del brazo, fuimos a ver que podíamos comer.

-Bella, ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Me parece que voy a comer ensalada y un filete, ¿Y tú?

-Mike…

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es típico de aquí?-Pregunté.

-No, no. Mike Newton. Es el chico más guapo de aquí… Sin contar con los Cullen.

-¿Quiénes?

-Mira. Te los presentaré, aunque una cosa te advierto. Pasan de todo. Yo creo que el más guapo es Jasper… O Edward. Jasper está con su hermana.

-Pero ¿¡Cómo!? ¡¡Son hermanos!!

-Oh, no. Son adoptados.

-Ah… Pobres.-Dije, empecé a sentir lástima.

Jessica y yo terminamos de coger la comida y nos sentamos en una mesa charlando tranquilamente. De pronto, ella calló y comenzó a reír.

-¿Tengo comida en la cara?-Pregunté molesta.- ¿De qué te ríes así?

-Te está mirando.

-¿Quién?

-Edward Cullen.

-Bien, pues que me mire. Está en su derecho.

-Pero Bella, tú no lo entiendes, él es como Brad Pitt, y tú… No te quiero ofender… Tú eres como una campesina. Imagina que Brad Pitt se queda mirando con interés a una campesina. ¿Qué pensarías tú?

-¿Que es el ejemplo más tonto del mundo?-Dije, divertida.

-Vamos, Bella. ¿Qué pensarías?

-Que… Que… Bueno, tengo que admitir que sería raro.

-¡Lo ves!

Me reí con ganas. Jessica sabía cómo hacerme feliz. En seguida tocó la campana, y nos dirigimos a mi clase. Al dejarme allí me sonrió y se marchó. Tocaba educación física. El olor a sudor se notaba muchísimo.

La siguiente clase fue más normal. Tocaba Biología. Me gustaba esa clase.

-¿Señorita… Swan?-Preguntó un hombre adulto.-Soy su profesor de Biología.** (No sé apellidos en inglés, lo siento, sino, lo habría presentado)**

-Hola. Soy Isabella. Dije. Mostrándole mi cara, que hasta ahora, había estado cubierta por mi pelo.

No dijo nada. Me condujo a mi mesa.

-Se sentará usted… Eh… con el señor Edward Cullen.-Dijo el profesor, tartamudeando un poco. Luego, se alejó a su mesa para esperar a los demás alumnos.

-Hola.-Dijo.-Eres…

-Isabella Swan, llámame Bella. Un placer.

-Soy Edward.-Me alargó la mano.-Eh… ¿Tienes algo contra mí?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Te… Te ofrezco mi mano y no me la das.

-Oh, lo siento.-Entonces hice el ritual de siempre. Le mostré mi cara.

-Oh valla… Tienes unos ojos de un color… Muy bello.

-Esto… Yo… Soy ciega Edward.

Edward se quedó callado.

-Valla, de veras… Lo siento… No quería… Yo…

-Da igual. Te hará gracia ver mis libros. Dije sacando un manual gordísimo en escritura braille.

-Valla… Yo sé leer en braille. También sé los signos de los sordo-mudos y los signos de los sordo-ciegos y…

-De… ¿De dónde sacaste el tiempo suficiente para aprenderlo?

-Si te lo dijera, no me creerías.

-Prueba.

Se quedó callado. Puse mi mejor sonrisa. Y noté como se tensaba.

-Hueles… Muy bien, ¿Sabes?-Dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿En serio? Vaya… Gracias. Tú… tú también.-No, me estaba desviando.-Oye, no te salgas del tema. Dímelo.

-Ven a mi casa esta tarde. Entonces, hablamos.

-Está bien…

Al acabar la clase, me fui con él al aparcamiento, donde me metió en su coche y me llevó a su casa. Subimos las escaleras y nos metimos en su cuarto.

-Te diría que tienes un bonito cuarto, pero no sé cómo es.-Dije sonriente.

Se pasó casi una hora describiéndome cada detalle de su cuarto… De su casa, más bien. Me quedé con todo.

-¿Sabes? Tienes madera de escritor.

-Gracias.

-¿Me vas a contar lo de tu tiempo excesivo?

-Sí, pero antes…

Empezó a acercarse a mí lentamente. Y cuando noté que estaba muy cerca de mí, no oí su respiración. Empecé a tener miedo. Sin embargo, él me besó.

-¿Te ha gustado?-Preguntó al terminar.

No pude articular palabra, ya que me había desmayado en sus brazos.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Espero que os haya gustado. Sobre todo a la autora a la que se lo dedico. Sed buenos y dejadme algún review plis! Dew!!**


	2. Conociendole y explorándole

**Bien, por petición unánime, seguiré mi fic. Muchos besos.**

**Kiara**

A la mañana siguiente desperté en mi cama. _¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo he podido llegar hasta aquí? Si yo estaba en casa de… ¿Habrá sido un sueño?_

Me levanté poco a poco y descubrí que estaba con la misma ropa de ayer. Sonreí para mis adentros. No había sido un sueño. Recordé que era sábado. Me puse de pie y noté un olorcillo conocido. _¿Ya está haciendo waffles Charlie? _Me rugió el estómago. Comencé a bajar las escaleras, cuando vino y me comentó:

-Ayer por la tarde no estuviste por aquí… ¿Dónde fuiste?

-Eh… A estudiar con Jessica…

-Ajá-Dijo, no muy convencido-Y… ¿Qué estudiasteis?

-Bueno… Pues… Pues… _Cosas_...

-Ya…

Me senté en la mesa y me serví un kilo de sirope de chocolate en mi plato. Me quedé mirando mi obra maestra y me entró un hambre repentina, pero llamaron al teléfono.

-_¿Bella?_

-Hola Edward. ¿Cómo estás?

-_Bien, aquí en casa._

-Oye… ¿Qué me pasó ayer? Estaba en tu casa… Tú me… bueno… Ya sabes… Y de repente despierto en mi cama.

-_Ya, es que te desmayaste y te traje._

-¿Cómo sabías mi dirección?

_-La pregunté._

¿Sería verdad? Esperé a que dijera algo o se riera, pero permaneció callado.

-_¿Quieres venir otra vez a casa?_

-Claro. ¿Dónde vives?

-_Ya voy yo a buscarte. Dame diez minutos._

-Ok, hasta ahora, entonces.

Y aunque no le viera, (Porque era ciega, y porque no estaba delante) sabía que estaba sonriendo.

Pasados diez minutos exactos, el volvo de Edward apareció. (Lo escuché) Salió de casa y me condujo hasta su coche. El coche tenía un olor muy agradable y era muy cómodo. Arrancó y permanecimos en silencio.

-Bueno, cuéntame sobre ti. ¿En qué piensas?-Preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Todo.

-Bueno… Mis padres están separados, mi cumpleaños es…

-No es eso lo que quiero saber, ¿Qué estás pensando?

-Que… me gusta el olor de este coche…

Sonrió.

-Ya hemos llegado.-Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La casa era enorme. Me condujo por el jardín y subimos los escalones. Me llevó a su cuarto y me quedé parada en la puerta. Oí como se sentaba en alguna parte y me acerqué. Me senté en sus piernas.

-Déjame.-Le dije.

Comencé a acariciar su rostro, quedándome con cada rasgo, empezando por la frente y acabando por la barbilla. Me aprendí de memoria cada centímetro y después, sonreí y le besé en los labios.

-Impresionante. Eres sencillamente impresionante.

-¿Gracias?-Dijo divertido.

-¿Dónde está tu familia?

-Pues… Está de caza.

-¿Les gustan ese tipo de cosas? Pobres animales.

-Lo sé.

Me sonrió y me volvió a besar.

-¿Quieres que mañana vayamos al cine?

-Sí.

**Aquí acaba mi 2º cap. Va dedicado, a parte de a .Vampire (antes conocida como 95), que es a la que le dedico el fic en sí, este cap. Va por todas mis reviewistas xD que me han hecho feliz dejándome un review. ¡Besazos a todas!**


	3. Sangre Quileute

**Bueno, aquí va:**

**Atención!!! Los que odien a:**

**a. Jacob**

**b. Los lobos/ La manada.**

**c. El olor de los licántropos**

**Que no lean este capitulo, si me lo piden, lo eliminare y hare otra cosa ^^**

**Esto esta en 3º persona, Makittaf me dijo que a lo mejor así no tengo que explicar tantas cosas. La hare caso.**

* * *

Edward y Bella se metieron en el volvo y Edward la devolvió a casa.

-Gracias por traerme.-Dijo Bella cuando el coche paró en frente de su casa. Estaba lloviendo.

-Un placer.

-Oye… Nos vemos mañana en el cine… ¿Verdad? A las siete.

-Claro.-Sonrió, y se bajó del coche para ayudarla a llegar hasta la puerta.

Los dos se miraron al llegar a la puerta, Bella no sabía si darle la mano o besarle.

-Adiós.-Dijo simplemente él.

-Adiós.-Dijo Bella, desapareciendo dentro de casa.

Paseó hasta llegar al salón, donde se sentó.

-¿Bella?-Preguntaron.

-¿Charlie? ¿Quién te acompaña?-Preguntó Bella, levantándose del sillón.

-Es Jacob, tu primo segundo. **(¿A que no os lo esperabais?)**

-Solía ir a tu casa de Phoenix. ¿Me recuerdas?

Bella acercó las manos a su cara y le tocó, acariciando sus fracciones.

-Ya me acuerdo. Hola Jake.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Te quedas a comer?

-¡Claro!-Dijo, muy ilusionado.

Charlie encargó una pizza y los tres se sentaron a charlar. Él enseguida tuvo que irse, así que solo quedaron Jake y Bella, para charlar.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo?-Preguntó Jake, de repente.

-Bien, ¿Tú?

-Yo he estado por la reserva, ahora vivo allí. Deberías pasarte algún día. Puedo venir a buscarte.

-Claro.-Dijo Bella.

-Tiene unas playas preciosas. Por las noches, A veces hacemos fuegos y contamos leyendas Quileutes. Esta noche hay una ¿Quieres venirte?

Bella se lo pensó un momento.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer. ¿Qué tipo de leyendas contáis?

-Cada vez, diferentes. Los Quileutes somos una caja de sorpresas, prima.

-Bueno, bueno… Que yo también tengo sangre Quileute… Y soy normalita.

Jake rió con ganas, luego, se puso serio y comentó:

-Hoy es Luna Nueva. Hoy es la leyenda Quileute de los lobos, o más bien, de los licántropos. Vas a venir el mejor día, prima.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!-Dijo Bella, con una sonrisa.

-Me tengo que ir ya, pero vendré a buscarte a las siete y media.

-Está bien, te espero.

Jake salió por la puerta, y en cuanto se montó en su coche, Charlie se metió en casa y miró a Bella.

-¿Habéis quedado?

-Sí, a las siete. Voy a ir con él a oír leyendas Quileutes. Vente conmigo, tú también tienes sangre Quileute.

-No, me quedo en casa.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis y media. Empieza a prepararte.

Bella subió los escalones y fue a su cuarto, dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa y prepararse.


End file.
